1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juice extractor, and more particularly, to a juice extractor in which structure of a fore end and top edges of screw is improved for improvement of a crushing efficiency of the screw, a net member with a net and fitting member with packing both in an extracting member are made detachable for easy handling, and a secondary juice extraction between the fore end of the screw and the extracting member is made available for improving a juice extracting efficiency.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the juice extractor extracts green juice by crushing fruits, leaves, or roots of green vegetable. As shown in FIG. 1, the juice extractor is provided with a driving unit M having a motor for providing a driving power, and a housing H connected to the driving unit M for accommodating a juice extracting device. The housing H has a hopper HP for introducing raw material therethrough at a top thereof, a juice outlet E at a bottom thereof, and a fastening cap C with a discharge opening W formed therein fastened at a fore end of the housing H for discharging remnants remained after producing juice.
The juice extracting device in the housing H has a screw as a major component for crushing the raw material. There is a related art juice extractor with two screws for rotating the two screws on the same time to crush a raw material and extract juice. However, this related art juice extractor has problems in that the structure is complicated, crushing strength is weak, and sliding of the two screws produces metal particles that are entrained into the juice.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 6, one of related art juice extractor of a single screw design is provided with a juice extracting member 40 fitted at an outer circumference of a fore end of the screw S having a juice extracting net 41 of stainless steel for pressing the crushed raw material onto the juice extracting member 40 to extract juice. That is, in this related art juice extractor, raw material introduced through the hopper HP in the housing H is crushed and transported forward, and pressed onto the juice extracting member 40 fastened to the fore end of the screw S, for extracting juice. The extracted juice can be obtained through a juice outlet E, and remnants after extraction of juice is discharged through the discharge opening W formed in the fastening cap C fitted at the fore end.
However, these related art juice extractor has not be adequate in the crushing of the raw material introduced into the juice extractor and has a low extraction efficiency because the pressed and crushed raw material by rotating action of the screw S is not pressed adequately while passing through a funnel form of sloped juice extracting net 41. And, there have been drawbacks that raw materials, such as vegetable or fruits should be cut into small pieces before introduction into the hopper H and removal of accumulated remnants between small spaces in the juice extracting member 40 is not easy. And, a juice extracting packing 42 with the remnant discharge opening at a center fitted at the fore end of the juice extracting member 40 for an increased juice extracting efficiency is involved in degradation of elasticity from prolonged use, particularly at the center portion with the opening at which the pressing force is the strongest, which degradation of elasticity drops the pressing force. And, moreover, these related art juice extractor have been merely used as a juice extractor and food crusher.